


О пользе игр

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Canon, bc this is how you cope with feelings, mentioned - Freeform, pidge playing sims
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: После стольких лет и событий симы, по скромному мнению Пидж, остаются лучшей игрой, что только есть в мире.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: I just wanna tell you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 1





	О пользе игр

Пидж тянется за последним куском остывшей пиццы и нажимает на «загрузить игру». Она не может не согласиться с тем, что это глупо и по-детски, но, во-первых, кому ли не все равно, чем она там сама с собой наедине занимается, а во-вторых — что ей остаётся?  
Под веселую мелодию и с радостными персонажами на экране мысли, как назло, думаются только такие — безысходные и серые.

Пидж привыкла, что для нее нигде нет преград.  
Любую защиту можно обойти или взломать. Любой вирус и робота — переписать и перекодировать. В любых правилах и условиях найти лазейку. Да что там, даже всемогущее существо можно обмануть, стоит только немного подумать.  
Пидж не учла, что чувства не кодируются.

Смотрит на экран загрузки с советами о треугольных плитках и исследовании космоса, вытирает жирные после пиццы руки и вздыхает в сторону.

Конечно, есть всякие там гормоны и сложные химические реакции в организме и все эти нервные импульсы и прочее-прочее-прочее. Но какая разница, если гормоны эти с импульсами и у самой себя едва ли контролю поддаются, что там про других говорить.

Особенно если другие эти — не от мира сего в самом прямом смысле.

Игра загружается, Пидж ставит ее на паузу и проверяет, на чем оставила свою более успешную цифровую копию в прошлый раз.  
Столько лет проходит, столько всего случается, а симы до сих пор остаются лучшей игрой, что придумало человечество. Вот где все просто, вот где все чувства кодируются, а все неугодные тонут в бассейне.

Чудо, а не игра.

Как бы только Пидж без нее жила.

Пидж Гандерсон в симах умеет готовить и шутить, способна одним взглядом покорить всех вокруг, у нее несколько прекрасных послушных собак, она достигла вершины карьеры космонавтки, написала несколько бестселлеров о своих похождениях в космос и, самое главное — у нее есть девушка. Родственная душа.

И над головой у нее висит закреплённое давно желание сделать предложение.  
А что, в симах это просто. Пидж уже и место присмотрела, и арку купила, и наряды выбрала: для сим-себя и для сим-Аллуры.

Чужие чувства не перекодировать, свои щелчком мыши не отменить, да будут благословлены те, кто создали симы.  
А что Пидж ещё остаётся делать?

Когда она осознала и признала, что на самом деле к Аллуре чувствует, то чуть детали из рук не выронила. Потому что не рассчитывала никогда. Школьные влюбленности мимо нее прошли, гарнизонские — тем более, в космосе же до всего этого дело может быть только Лэнсу (потому что это же Лэнс). А у Пидж и дела другие есть, и вообще, надо оно ей, отношения эти.  
Аллура, вон, уже в одни ввязалась, и что из этого вышло? Ничего хорошего.

Любовь — наверняка кислота. Иного объяснения тому, что этот продукт химических реакций так разъедает изнутри, Пидж не находит.  
И к Аллуре подходить не спешит. Точнее — боится. У нее же, ну, Лотор. Был. Там сердце разбитое и все такое. Невежливо как-то.

Вот в симах все просто и вежливо. В симах сама Аллура приглашает ее на свидание в заброшенный сад.  
Ну не чудо ли?

— Пидж?  
Аллура заходит как раз посреди церемонии, Пидж вздрагивает и поднимает на нее беспомощно глаза.

Сколько бы дополнительных платьев и воздушных юбок она бы не скачивала, сим-Аллура и близко не будет похожа на Аллуру настоящую, которая, и не стараясь особо, выглядит…  
Не волшебно и не восхитительно.

Лучше.

Как нимфа — мечтательно и легко. Но нимфы — они же опасные, в любой момент могут обнажить острые зубы и встать в бой, разъярённые, непокорные — сама Природа во плоти.

Вот и Аллура такая.  
Садится на край стола, склоняет голову и спрашивает:  
— Не хочешь выйти куда-нибудь? Все такие ленивые, Лэнс сказал, что больше никуда меня не поведет, потому что он устал, — тянет насмешливо. — А столько обещал мне показать здесь!  
Пидж коротко смеётся вместе с ней, а потом пожимает плечами, умирая внутри:  
— Конечно! Только погоди, дай игру…

Аллура косится на экран.  
Пидж умирает полностью.

Потому что игра не стояла на паузе, и сейчас в углу экрана висит громкое «Аллура и Пидж обмениваются свадебными клятвами!»

— Свернуть, — выдавливает Пидж, закрывая уведомление.  
У Аллуры потерянный взгляд и дрожат уголки губ. Чувства внутри безумно смешиваются, перемалывают все в пыль и ни слова не оставляют, чтобы оправдаться.  
Пидж захлопывает ноутбук и отворачивается к стене.

Аллура трогает ее за плечо.  
— Ты. Все ещё хочешь. Сходить куда-нибудь? — шепчет.

И, может, бестселлеров и карьеры у Пидж нет.  
Но девушка и родственная душа появляется уже вечером.


End file.
